Coruscanti Rain
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Completely AU! Short standalone. Coruscanti rain. . .he thought, giving a ghost of a smile, and falling. Major angst and multiple character death! You have been warned! Not Slash!


Title: Coruscanti Rain

Genre: Star Wars

Summary: **Completely AU! **Short standalone. Coruscanti rain. . .he thought, giving a ghost of a smile, and falling. Major angst and multiple character death! You have been warned!

Pairing(s): Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker** NOT SLASH! **

**Everytime you don't leave a comment, Anakin kills a youngling!**

"This MUST end." said Mace Windu forcefully, walking with Yoda out of the council chambers, with Obi-Wan Kenobi hot on thier heels. "You can't!" He cried, trying to grab Mace's cloak to stop him. All he got for his trouble was a force-push into a wall, that left him dazed. "I'm sorry, my friend, but we must protect our own." Obi-Wan got to his feet, head still ringing, body sore, but they were already too far ahead of him. One last desperated chance, "And Anakin's not?" The two masters hesitated, and Obi-Wan continued. "He's one of us, our brother in arms, _my_ brother. And you have a _vision, _and tell me the man I love as a son has to die?" Obi-Wan choked on the words as they left his mouth. He scoffed, "_To protect our own_." Mace waved his hand, and a detachment of clones came out of one room. "I'm sorry it had to go this way." Then to the clones. "Take Master Kenobi back to the council's chamber, and keep him confined there."

Obi-Wan didn't remember how he had gotten there. He didn't remember how he had killed Master's Windu and Yoda, and any others who stood between him and his padawan. But he was too late, he was always a moment too late. Anakin lie on the floor of their quarters, lightsaber fallen from his grasp, and dozens of clones' bodies strewn about. Tears in his eyes, Obi-Wan raced to his padawan's side, lifting him off the cold floor, cradling him in his arms, much as he had done 13 years ago with his own master. "Padawan." he choked out, miserably. Tears fell from his face, splashing onto his apprentice's cheeks. Anakin's eyes fluttered open, searching weakly until they came to rest on his master's. "Ma. . .master? I don't understand, don't know what's happening." Obi-Wan held him tighter, "It's allright, everythings fine. I'm here, I won. . .won't let anything happen to you, Anakin." He saw him take a shuddering breath. "You just have to stay with me. Fight a little bit longer." Anakin sighed, settling further in his Master's arms. "So tired of fighting." he mumbled into Obi-Wan's cloak. "Co. . .cold, master." Obi-Wan pulled Anakin closer to him, reaching into his mind and body, willing him to stay, but he was fading too fast. Obi-Wan held Anakin for what seemed like forever, until in a last, agonizing gasp, Anakin Skywalker was no more.

Obi-Wan sat there, holding his padawan's lifeless body, sobbing and cursing anyone and anything that had taken such a bright light from the galaxy. It seemed like years had come and gone, leaving him cemented in that one spot, that one moment forever. Suddenly he felt a touch, soft as air, and a whisper. . ._They're coming. _It sounded like Anakin, but no, he was gone, gone forever. Then he heard the tromp of boots! Obi-Wan had been so strong for so long, he couldn't live without the boy, no man, who had made his way past the walls of his heart. His son, by name if not by blood. _Wait, Anakin. Wait for me. _Gently, lying his padawan's body on the ground, he placed his fallen lightsaber in his hand, and ran out of the room. He heard the shouts of the clones, **"There he is!" **but he payed no attention. He ran, cutting down anyone that stood in his way, and made his way to the roof of the Jedi Temple. He stood there, on the edge, remembering everything that had made up the life of the men, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan felt moisture on his cheeks, his own tears, and also the tears from the sky, mourning with him. He held out his hand, letting his lightsaber fall to the ground below him. He felt the Force swirl around him peacefully, invitingly. The rain fell down harder.

**_Coruscanti rain. . ._** he thought, giving a ghost of a smile, and falling.

ARB**_  
_**


End file.
